Orochimaru's Test
by thinker1234
Summary: Orochimaru took Naruto from the orphanage, only to make him a test subject. One test changes Naruto's life forever. FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO THERE! I'm Thinker1234! I hope you enjoy the story that I have made up! I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter one: Test Subject**

Orochimaru was walking to the orphanage to get a few test subjects. He knew that he wanted the Kyuubi's host, and he knew how to get it. He knew the orphanage would do anything to get rid of it. Poor Uzumaki Naruto. The blond hair, blue eyed, whisker cheeked boy was so innocent it was funny, he was just mistreated. Once Orochimaru got to the orphanage, he got the Uzumaki and a few others, and left to his hideout.

**(This is going to be through Orochimaru's journal now!)**

Day one: So far I have tricked the subjects into thinking they were going to live normal lives. The Kyuubi's host will be the better test subject. I have gotten them settled in already.

Day two: I have given one of the test subjects a potion that is supposed to get the sharingan into the eyes of a non-Uchiha. It failed and made the child blind. I think I need less acid.

Day three: I have given the Kyuubi gaki a potion. I haven't seen any difference. I will see later and check on him once every three hours.

Day four: It seems the Kyuubi gaki has grown his hair, overnight somehow… he also has different eyes… like little Kushina's, but the color is Minato's blue. He also looks a little bit feminine… like Kushina. I did a blood test but due to terrible technology, I will get the results tomorrow.

Day five: I got the results and got a strange surprise. In the results, it had said that a little bit of poison had gotten into his blood and turned him into a women… it also had said it is incurable. He is forever a she. I put her in many tests and all of them came out the same.

Day six: Something truly unfortunate happened last night. The Kyuubi gaki was the only test subject left alive. There was a note saying, "They asked for this…" I was still pleased when I found out the truth… the Kyuubi gaki killed them all. I still think the gaki is weak; she is just innocent no more.

Day seven: the Kyuubi gaki reacted perfectly to the new test! I gave her blood cells of the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, and amplified the cells of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. I also amplified the cells of Uzumaki Kushina. I am still surprised that no one can figure out who her parents are. She looks just like Minato but acts like Kushina. And, all you have to do is get some blood samples and you can trace where the blood comes from. Well, not anymore, considering the things that have happened to her blood.

Day eight: I have started to train the Kyuubi gaki. I want to see if she can use her new powers. I am hoping she is able to make Mokuton jutsu, chakra chains, large Suiton jutsu, and possibly most of Minato's jutsu.

Day nine: It seems she has horrible chakra control, as I expected, she has too much chakra. She over loads simple Bunshins. I have a few servants teaching her the basics, like handwriting, hand seals (like Tiger, boar, and dog.) mathematics, and the other things one would learn in the Konohagakure Ninja Academy.

Day ten: I taught her how to do **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. She did it perfectly on the first try. I have told her everything about this jutsu. Kabuto is now training her in Medical Ninjutsu. I should be difficult for her but it will help with almost everything she is going to learn.

Day 11: She is able to do Medical Ninjutsu well. I taught her to add chakra to her limbs to make her hits much worse. She does quite well in that too. I had Kabuto to teach her to use her Kage Bunshins to train. He should be teaching her how to do small exercises to get her body ready for the rough life ahead. Her Taijutsu is getting much better now. Her Genjutsu is much better after she learned to do Medical Ninjutsu. I haven't been able to teach her elemental manipulation to see what she can do. She is too young.

Day 12: Sarutobi is getting suspicious now. He asked to see the Kyuubi gaki, but I told him that she was training. I don't think I'll be able to keep her hidden for long.

**NO MORE OROCHIMARU JOURNAL!**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was running down the corridors of Orochimaru's laboratory. He kept running until he heard a child's cry. He came to a door and saw Minato's daughter. 'So Orochimaru did release that seal…' He walked to the child and saw that she was healing her leg with a shard of bloody glass next to her. She looked up at Hiruzen and her eyes widened.

"J-Jiji! Oh! I missed you too much! Orochimaru-Sama was so horrible! I don't think I remember my own name! Narupa? Naruchou? Naputo? Naruto?" The blonde child wondered.

"Naruto is your name. Come here Darling. We must leave before something horrible happens." Hiruzen informed softly.

Naruto nodded and stood, following Hiruzen out of the chambers that haunted her dreams nightly. Once they made it back to Hiruzen's office, Hiruzen gestured to the seat, so she could sit down. She sat down and looked down.

"What can you do in the art of ninja?" he asked the simple question, but Naruto froze.

"I-I can do Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, and I have better senses then most people my age." Naruto informed stiffly.

"Would you like to be a Kunoichi?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto's eyes lit up "H-Hai!" She yelled to him.

"You can start next Monday. You will move into an apartment. You can move out but you must ask me first." Naruto nodded as he handed her the key.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY! It was kinda hard to write but, whatever! Anyway, Do NOT expect this story to be uploaded on a certain day! I'm a busy person! Geez!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The first steps…**

Uzumaki Naruto was walking to the Konoha Ninja Academy. It was going to be her first day as a ninja-in-training. She was seven now, and she probably knew everything that was going to be taught… She was never going to have a chance to learn like a normal child would, and that was because of Orochimaru…

Naruto sped her pace to not be late for her first day. Once she was there she was told to wait outside of the door. A man walked up to her. He had a scar across his nose and looked about fifteen years older then her.

"Hi. I'm Umino Iruka. Are you the new student?" The newly named Iruka asked with a small smile on his face.

"H-hai. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Are you my new Sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hai. Wait here and I will come get you when I get the class settled down." Iruka ordered her, which got a nod in reply.

Naruto waited for a few minutes until Iruka popped his head out of the door and called her in.

When Naruto walked in, everyone stared at her in wonder. Girls looked at her clothes and snickered while some boys blushed. Naruto was wearing an orange jumpsuit that made some want to laugh. Naruto blushed at the attention, but looked up at the unfamiliar faces.

"Introduce yourself." Iruka ordered.

"Hai. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I hope we can become friends." Naruto said in a soft, beautiful voice that belonged to an angel.

"Sit next to Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, raise your hand." Iruka ordered while ignoring the groans that filled the room.

Naruto walked up to the seat that she was told to sit in. She immediately turned Sasuke. "Hi. Do you want to be friends?"

"Hn."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleeaassee…"

"No."

"PLEASE…"

"Fine…" Sasuke sighed; thinking the girl he sat next to would be highly annoying.

Sasuke looked over to the girl that he sat next to, getting a better look at her. She was cute, he thought. Her long blond hair cascading down her back, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Cute whisker marks on her cheeks; and if you looked close enough, you could see a small blush on her cheeks. She was cute. But he looked away, not able to look at her in such a way when he still had to kill that man.

Any and all thoughts were ruthlessly stopped when a bell rang throughout the academy. Iruka sighed; it was lunch, now. He looked up at his new student; she was the one who had been under Orochimaru's care; all Shinobi and Kunoichi that were Chunin and up, new. Most thought of it as another reason to call her a demon or a monster. Iruka didn't though… he believed the Yondaime Hokage had enough power to seal the beast and not just let it infest inside of Konoha without trouble.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are going to show Uzumaki Naruto around the academy." Iruka ordered loudly. "Dismissed." And the students left the room, and to the playground.

The blonde haired child followed Sasuke out to the playground. When they made it outside, rabid fan-girls ran to Sasuke, asking him out on dates. Naruto walked off, surprising everyone who was outside and on the playground. Naruto walked all the way to the lone swing tied to the tree. Naruto had never been on a swing before. She looked at the other children. She never did any of the things they were presently doing. Naruto's eyes stung with hot tears threatening to fall. She sat down on the swing and wiped her eyes before they let the tears out.

Sasuke finally got his fan-girls away from him and he walked over to his new seatmate. "Do you even know what you're sitting on?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"I honestly don't… I've never seen anything that everyone is doing. It makes being an orphan weird… a child who never got to play little kids… It really sucks." Naruto informed him.

"You're an orphan?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to the swing.

"H-hai."

"I became one last year." Sasuke glared at the ground as if it was its fault.

Naruto gasped. "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke-San."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't kill them, my brother did." Sasuke snarled.

Naruto didn't say another word. She said absolutely nothing until she pulled out her bento.

"D-do you want some?" She asked shyly.

Sasuke looked at the food. It looked good. There was enough for at least two people.

"If you don't want any, just say so." Naruto smiled at him.

Sasuke grabbed the bento box and took a bite. It was delightful! He looked at her with wide eyes. "Who made this?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I did. I learnt to cook a few years ago." Naruto informed him.

"It's good." Sasuke continued to eat.

"T-thank you." Naruto blushed at the praise.

When Sasuke and Naruto finished eating, the bell rang. They took their time walking to the classroom.

Naruto walked to her seat with Sasuke. Naruto was livelier than before, Iruka noticed. Sasuke, too, was much livelier. Naruto's eyes drooped. She was tired, Iruka could tell. Naruto's head fell, making a loud sound across the room. Heads whipped towards her. Her head whipped up, her hands gracefully flowing to her head. She rubbed her forhead. She looked around at her classmates. They all stared at her. A tick mark appeared.

"What?" Her voice sounded out as she looked away.

"Class! It's rude to stare!" Iruka yelled, causing his class to stare at him.

"Now, back to the lesson." Iruka started again.

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M THE LINE BREAK!

Naruto entered the Hokage's office with a smile. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and… loyalty?

"Hai, Naruto-Chan?" The aged man questioned softly.

"Jiji! I have a new friend!" Her voice revealed the not-so-hidden excitement.

He watched her smile form into a grin as he asked, "Oh? Who is this new friend?"

"Uchiha Sasuke! He was really nice! He was popular, too! He had lots and lots of girls around him… they didn't seem to like me but… I'm okay!" She exclaimed, face lighting up in the end.

"That's nice." Hiruzen sighed as he looked to his paper work. "Now, is that all? I have lots of work to do."

"Hm? Hai… Bye Jiji." Naruto walked out of the office.

**I know… It's short! I don't care! I hope you liked the chapter! Naruto I finally in the academy and met her first true friend! YAY! The pairings are still undecided. I'm working on a new story! It's called "Drunk." I hope you like it when I start posting chapters! . YAY! Also, on my profile page thingy, there is a poll! I want you to submit an answer! :) Thanks!**

_**~thinker1234**_


	3. READ ME!

_**I, **_thinker1234_**, am so sorry about the wait for every story I own! I had my computer taken away and I now have a new one. So, with that said, I will have to restart most of the chapters that I already started a long time ago... Again, I'm super sorry about this. I hope I can get the stories written up for you, my readers.**_

_**Thank you for reading my stories,**_

thinker1234

_**Also, to the one who wants to post my story on another site:**_

_**As long as you give me credit, you can. It's my story, after all.**_


End file.
